comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Venom (Earth-112)
Origins When a space shuttle manned by Jonathan Jamison (J. Jonah Jamison’s son) went on a mission to the moon (Earth-112s space program is still installed) it was attacked by a meteor shower. During this meteor shower, a black formless wad of “Goop” as Peter described it, attached to their shuttle. Peter saved Jonathan, and earned Jonahs respect. However, Peter accidentally stepped on the “goop” and it attached to his leg. Peter rushed Jonathan to the hospital, and returned to his home, where he discovered the black mass. Peter was engulfed by it, and when he could see again, found himself in a new jet black suit, that provided organic webbing (much to Peter’s pleasure). However, after several outings, Peter noticed that he was heavily relying on emotions. When he was angry, he became almost uncontrollable. Peter realized it was the suit, and when it realized he wanted to get rid of it, the suit began to try and attach itself to Peter. Peter managed to get it off of him with a memorial bell and a shock from a power line. Eddie Brock Despite what Peter had thought, the symbiote had survived the bell and shock, but only barely. It began to wander New York, until it found a reporter for the Weekly Times, Eddie Brock, who was at an all-time low. Eddie had been fired from his job, because Newspaper companies now heralded Spi der-Man as a hero for his acts on the bridge. Eddie still hated him though, and was fired for insubordination. The symbiote hated Spider-Man too for rejecting it as a parasitic upgrade. It bonded to Eddie, and gave him all of Peter’s powers ten-fold (including the knowledge of who Spider-Man really is) plus the ability to slip past Peters Spider-sense. Together they went on a vendetta against the wall-crawler, and tried to kill him. They nearly succeeded, but were stopped when Peter took advantage of the weakness to vibrations and electricity. Peter thought they were dead, but was wrong again. Full out war against Peter Over the next six months, Venom as he was being called, attacked Peter and lost multiple times. Eventually, the symbiote was torn in half, and Brock was incarcerated at Ravencroft Asylum for the criminally insane with cell-mate and serial killer Cletus Cassidy. The symbiote managed to escape, and reunited itself together, except for one piece. It reattached to Brock, and they broke out. The small bit that hadn’t attached latched onto Cassidy, who was covered in the blood of a security guard, who had been a mutant. He slit his own wrists to create a blood-bond with it, so it would permanently be with him. Cassidy and Brock teamed up to kill Peter, but failed, and Cassidy blamed Brock, and swore revenge if it was the last thing he ever did. The Civil War During the Enhanced Civil War, Brock hid from Stark and Rogers, and lived at a dock. He was scared of the Venom part of himself, which had begun to appear whenever he was close to Spider-Man. The symbiote had already bonded to him, and was tampering with his sanity. Brock eventually shot himself, and allowed himself to fall into the ocean to drown the symbiote. During the Earth-ΩX event, Brock remembered nothing, but the symbiote did. It began to punish Brock, until Peter began to appear more and more. It then tried to kill him, but never saw an actual fight with Peter. Currently Since returning from Earth-ΩX, Brock has recovered his memories from death, and sought to live with his crimes. He defended Peter and his friends and Family from Cassidy, and tried to reform. However, Brock succumbed to the symbiotes power once more, and through his struggle became Anti-venom, who had the ability to absorb a mutant’s mutation, and kill them with a touch. He nearly killed Peter, but failed, a nd fought Anti-venom away, becoming Venom once more. Mac Gargan (Scorpion) briefly possessed the symbiote, however was nearly killed due to it’s want for only Brock. Powers/abilities Adhesion: Venom has the ability to cling to and scale walls like Peter. Enhanced Strength: Venom is capable of lifting over 1,000 times his own weight. Durability: Venom has no known breaking point bin terms of physical injury. Peter has only been able to defeat him with sound and electricity. Intangibility to Spider-Sense: Venom is able to easily sneak up on Peter and avoid detection from his Spider-Sense. Mutation Absorption (as Anti-Venom): Anti-venom is capable of absorbing mutations through touch, and killing people through this. Category:Versions of Venom Category:Versions of Spider-man Category:Versions of Eddie Brock Category:Earth-112 Category:Villains of Earth-112 Category:Versions of Anti-Venom Category:Symbiotic entities